The Beautiful Truth
by AlwaysMellow
Summary: It takes someone in Lysander's family before he realizes what's right in front of him. One-Shot


We were standing in a beautifully constructed building that smelled of roses. It made me wonder, how something so nice and wonderful, could have something so sad and depressing going on inside of it. I looked over at the man dressed in a nice black tux beside me, having to raise my head to look at his face seeing as how I was a short 5'2. But there was no happiness in his usually playful eyes. The only thing that shone in his bright blue orbs was pain and hurt. He was looking down, but not at me, he was looking at his mother's unmoving face as she lay there in her black coffin. I placed a comforting hand on his back, trying anything that would make this even the tiniest bit easier for him. Everyone that had come to show their grief and comfort the family for their loss had left hours ago. Even most of the family had slowly one by one left after saying one more goodbye to the loved mother and friend, Luna Scamander. But that didn't matter I would stay here as long as he wanted to, because that's just how much I cared for him.

Lysander and I had always been close, starting from young children playing hide and go seek, through our Hogwarts years helping each other through bad relationships and beating up my many cousins who dared try and prank us, and now at twenty five me a healer and him a journalist. We still managed to keep our strong friendship alive. Of course almost everyone except for him knows I've had more than just friendly feelings for him since our 4th year at Hogwarts. I mean who wouldn't? He was tall with broad shoulders, a chiseled face topped with rock hard abs from many years of quidditch, blonde hair that barely fell into his beautiful blue eyes, and a smile that could lift any mood no matter how depressed you happened to be. He was always in a good mood smiling and joking around but still knowing when to be serious. It never surprised me that he never felt the same way that I did about him. I mean who was I? A sarcastic woman with straight red hair that you could find on any Weasley, boring brown eyes, short and petite but with some muscles also from quidditch, what can I say when you have a crazy quidditch captain, and lastly a plain face, no, I'm not super cute or extremely ugly I'm just plain. Nothing compared to the gorgeous girls that Lysander would normally date. So I couldn't really let it get to me that he didn't like my plain self and I finally learned how to put the feelings I felt toward him aside.

He slowly reached down to his mother's face and touched her cheek lovingly, leaned over and kissed her softly on the forehead before moving his head over to her ear and mumbling something that I couldn't hear. Without a word he put his arm around my shoulders and starting leading me towards the exit. A short scruffy man who had been waiting to close the casket up for tomorrow's burial looked up from his newspaper. He looked me in the eyes and I nodded letting him know we were done. I saw him heading over to the casket as Lysander opened the door, its bell chiming as we walked out onto the side walk of the small town. It was in the middle of summer so it was a nice warm night. We turned right and went back into the ally that was right beside the brick building we had just come out of.

"Hold on." Lysander whispered his voice a little croaky from not having talked in a while. He tightened his grip on my shoulder while pulling his oak wand out. We turned and apparated to the burrow, where we were having a meal for family and friends. He apparated us to the back yard, right beside the small pond we used to play in as kids. As soon as we arrived I could smell the mouth watering meal that Grandma Molly had made and was undoubtedly serving by now. I started walking towards the house, luckily for me even though it was almost pitch black I knew this back yard by heart. I only had taken three steps before I felt a warm hand on my left shoulder.

"Wait a second; I have something to tell you." Lysander said turning me around so I was looking at his face.

"Yeah, what is it?" I asked worriedly, since his face had changed from a pained look to a nervous one with a hint of the hurt I knew he was feeling.

"It's just that this made me realize that life is short and can end suddenly. I just don't want to lose any more people I love." He said, his face worried.

"Don't worry no one is going anywhere." I said, a warming smile spreading across my face. He really did look cute like that.

"No, everyone will slowly start growing apart even if it isn't death taking someone away from me I will still lose them. I mean look at Lorcan and I, we used to be inseparable and now I only see him once a year if I'm lucky." He said taking his hand off my shoulder and making wild hand gestures.

I thought about what he said and I guess it was true I mean I could stand here and lie to him. Tell him everything will be fine but for some reason I knew right now all he wanted was the truth and would stand for nothing less. "Your right stuff does change over time and I wish I could say that you could control it but you can't."

"I know but I don't think I could take losing someone I love again and I know that I couldn't take it if I lost you." He said looking me directly in my eyes.

"Don't worry I'm not going anywhere."

"But you are, every time someone asks you on a date my heart breaks a little, because I know that one day you will get married like Lorcan and eventually I'll lose you." He said, his face clearly showing the pain he felt now and what he had been holding in from earlier.

Even though I knew his words were out of brotherly love I couldn't help but blush a little at his comment and immediately after thanked merlin it was dark out. "Stop worrying so much I will never forget you and that's something I can control."

"That's what you say now but I know you'll end up leaving me just like Lorcan with his wife, dad who left when Lor and I were younger, but this time I'll be all alone." He said frustrated but his eyes still started to water at the comment of him being alone due to his mother passing and brother who had moved away with his wife.

"Lysander listen to me." I said firmly, "You aren't alone and I will never leave you I promise."

"But I don't want you to stay just because I'll be alone if you don't. I don't want you to leave well be..because I well, Love you." He said hesitantly looking anywhere but me.

Even after knowing him so long I hadn't expected him to say that and at his words my heart soared, even when I knew he meant as a sister and nothing more. Quickly I shoved my heart back where it belonged and somehow managed to put on a fake smile. "I love you too Lysander." I said, as I did to all my cousins, my heart felt like it was being shredded up as I did so.

He gave me a confused look before his eyebrows shot up in some sort of revelation he must have had. He closed the distance between us in two strides, raised his hand and softly pushed a strand of dark red hair behind my ear before letting his hand stroke my cheek. To say the least I was breathless not being able to comprehend this was actually happening. His hand cradled my cheek and he leaned in slowly and pressed his lips against mine in a sweet but perfect kiss. "Lucy Anne Weasley I love you and could never even bear the thought of you with someone besides me. I was stupid to think you would figure it out without me spelling it out for you" He said softly and teasingly, his lips liften up at the corners in his first smile in what felt like days.


End file.
